<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Day To Seize by the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877806">A New Day To Seize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378/pseuds/the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378'>the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378/pseuds/the_oldest_and_the_wittiest_1378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, I wasn’t finished appreciating the view yet.”</p>
<p>“If I remember correctly, I think you appreciated it enough last night, Mr. Kelly,” Davey chuckled, adjusting the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>Or: </p>
<p>     David wakes up after spending the night on the rooftop with Jack and starts to get ready to head back home. Jack complains and attempts to distract him from leaving. </p>
<p>    -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Day To Seize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first piece of fanfiction ever. Honestly it's the first piece of writing I've ever published anywhere. I'm really nervous about posting it and I'm sorry it's kinda short. If you don't like it, don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the rising sun covered the Manhattan sky in a golden glow, Davey gently stroked the messy brown locks of the sleeping newsboy huddled against his bare chest.  Knowing their memorable night was quickly approaching its end, he soaked in the last few precious moments of their time together. 
      A pleasant morning breeze pushed its way through the concrete jungle as the entire city began to stir from dreams of fortune and fame, slowly opening up their eyes to reality. It was only when the rambunctious voices of the newsboys below them began to reach the rooftop, that he started to leisurely shake Jack awake.</p>
<p>	“It’s time to get up now, Cowboy. Those papers won’t sell themselves, not with the crappy headlines they’ve been giving us lately,” he whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the warm lips of the groggy boy. Jack groaned dramatically, burrowing his head into Davey’s bare chest and enjoying the comfort he found there. </p>
<p>	“What’s the matter with you? Five more minutes.”</p>
<p>	“In five minutes, every boy down there will have already noticed the fact that you’re missing. We both know somebody will come up here looking for you,” Davey reminded him. “Besides, I need to leave now if I want to be able to go home, wake up Les, and make it back before the gates open. I’m lucky Ma even lets me stay the night every once in a while. She’ll have my head if I’m late.”</p>
<p>	Jack gradually sat up, but a childish pout painted his face as Davey slipped on his shirt and began doing the buttons. “Hey, I wasn’t finished appreciating the view yet.”</p>
<p>	“If I remember correctly, I think you appreciated it enough last night, Mr. Kelly,” Davey chuckled, adjusting the collar of his shirt to hide a particularly dark love bite on his neck.<br/>
“I don’t think that’s possible, Mr. Jacobs,” Jack murmured seductively before gently scraping his teeth along the shell of his boyfriend’s ear. “And if I remember correctly, you enjoyed every single second of my appreciation.” </p>
<p>     Davey gasped, his eyes falling shut, and allowed himself to enjoy his boyfriend’s attempt at a distraction for a second. He felt his spine tingle as the other newsboy placed a wet, sloppy kiss on the underside of his jaw, slightly sucking on the pale skin. Jack’s talented mouth nipped, licked, and marked every inch of skin that it touched, claiming Davey’s body for everyone to see. </p>
<p>	“Ja-Jack,” he moaned, as Cowboy’s lips moved to his neck. “I-I’m serious. I can barely hide last night’s marks as it is.”</p>
<p>	Jack planted a light peck on the other boy’s lips before taking pity on the poor boy. “Hmph, you’re no fun at all. How else am I supposed to let everyone know you're taken?<br/>
Davey’s lips were still parted and shockingly red as he readjusted his shirt and made his way towards the fire escape’s iron ladder. “I hate you, Jack Kelly."</p>
<p>	“Nah, you love me.”</p>
<p>	The sharp glare in Davey’s eyes contradicted the playful smile on his face as he leaned in and lovingly stroked Jack’s cheek.</p>
<p>        “Goodbye, Jack,” he cheekily stated, climbing down the stairs. </p>
<p>        “Goodbye, pal,” Jack replied with a grin, pulling on a wrinkled, striped vest that had been haphazardly thrown in the middle of last night’s commotion and his iconic red bandana. “And don’t be late, Mouth! I won’t buy your papes this time.”</p>
<p>        “And whose fault will it be if I am?” Davey hollered loudly from below, settling his brown cap on top of his messy curls.</p>
<p>        “Mine, all mine.” Jack whispered happily to himself, smiling up at the new day’s gorgeous Manhattan sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment because it would absolutely make my day. Any positive feedback or advice would be welcomed as well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>